<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Made of Glass by DaniHarper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435783">Not Made of Glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniHarper/pseuds/DaniHarper'>DaniHarper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Intersex Grace, One-Shot, Post Judgement Day, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniHarper/pseuds/DaniHarper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of angst, tension forms. Commander Dani needs it rough sometimes, and Grace helps out by releasing her own anger. We can't always have nice fluff, because life is a bitch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grace Harper &amp; Dani Ramos, Grace Harper/Dani Ramos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Made of Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was discussing with a friend, about how Commander Dani would need a good hard fucking sometimes and Grace obviously is the only one who can give her that. They demanded that I write it out and I was in the mood for steamy smut with emotional bits, so here we are. Might wanna get a glass of ice cold water before you begin though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>You can have my isolation</em>
    <br/>
    <em>You can have the hate that it brings</em>
    <br/>
    <em>You can have my absence of faith</em>
    <br/>
    <em>You can have my everything</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p><em>Help me<br/></em> <em>Tear down my reason</em></p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>--<strong>Closer by Nine Inch Nails</strong></em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>The distant echoes of the souls hidden away in what deemed to be the safest shelter in the middle of hell, continued to bounce off the metal walls of the Resistance's underground bunker and in a way it almost sounded like nails on a chalkboard to the Commander. <em>Because it's a constant reminder of where she is. </em>A dark reminder of her role, and the disaster that follows the war she's leading. A reminder the world she knew is gone. </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>It's starting to piss her off.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Because she <strong>despises </strong>feeling helpless, like she's hanging on a thread. The other thing that boils her blood is the fact the biggest part of her constantly lives in fear, too. Because she KNOWS what is down there, at the bottom below where she's struggling to hang on from. She swears she could feel them, and see them. Numerous red eyes watching her from every direction, and the thought of hands made out of machine reaching out for her sends an icy chill down her spine. When the Rev-9 took her Papi, and hermanito away... it was just the beginning. The rage she never knew she had been capable of, let alone feel, was fully awakened when she lost Grace.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Then Sarah was next. The old woman managed to live long enough to witness Judgement Day, and it was a harsh blow to the remnants of her sanity. She drank ten times heavier every night. Became angrier. Dani was literally her only anchor, till one day... she just couldn't take it anymore. Went off on a mission, knowing she wouldn't come back. At least it wasn't suicide. She actually sacrificed herself, by blowing a whole Legion base up with a nuke that could only be detonated by hand.    <strong><em>"Suck my left tit, you motherfucking cunts!"  </em></strong>Her last words.  Even though it had been known Sarah didn't have much time to live anyway, considering her age and the condition of her health... it still tore another chunk out of Dani. She was beginning to see EXACTLY how Sarah felt when Skynet dragged her life down, and destroyed it. She could see why Sarah preferred to hate, and isolate herself from everyone else. </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>But she can't turn into that. Because unlike Sarah, who lost the most important people in her life... Dani still has the one person in hers. The sole reason why her empathy is barely surviving. Right at this moment, she didn't want to feel anything. She wanted to be emotionless. She wanted to scream, destroy everything in her office and pound her fists against the wall till her knuckles bled. She's just so fucking tired of it. She had just gotten back from the one mission that could potentially push humanity forward into it's victory, and it was hell. Half of the teams, and the augments that went along are now dead. That's not the only reason either. </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Grace didn't go, because Dani didn't tell her where she was going. It was the first time, and the first mission, ever, that they were separated. Dani had a reason, and she did not want Grace ANYWHERE near the damn time machine. She made a promise that she wouldn't let Grace die for her again. She had been planning for it ever since the day they discovered the TDC's location. Last night, Dani had made the decision to reveal everything to Grace. About the augment's time jump back to 2020 in Mexico City, and saving the younger version of the Commander. <em>And her dying. </em> It had been a LOT for Grace to digest, and it also made the blonde angry. That Dani kept it to herself the whole time. Grace had left the office right after, and they haven't talked, nor seen each other since then. That's when Dani saw the perfect opportunity to attack the TDC base, and destroy it. <em>Which they had been unsuccessful, but on the bright side... the TDC base has been weakened a great deal, and exposed. </em> They'd have to make extra preparations, and go back as soon as possible to finish it off. </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>An aggravated exhale tumbled past the Commander's lips, as she set down the empty glass on the desk. Her eyes squeezed shut, and she tilted her head back. Then slowly rolling it from side to side, trying to work out the knots along where her shoulders and neck meet. To no avail though, and it's picking away at her shattered patience.  She decided she wanted another drink. Before she could go fetch the bottle of tequila from her personal stash though, the door opened and dark brown eyes snapped up to glare at the uninvited guest and her jaw clenches. Breath catching in throat. All she's seeing right now is the pair of mesmerizing blue staring back.  Grace said nothing, just stepped in further and shut the door behind her, before leaning back against it. Dani heard the door being locked.  Her breath almost shook when she slowly exhaled, her dark gaze drinking in the sight of the blonde augment. <em>God, she looks <strong>exactly </strong>like how she did when she rescued her in Mexico City.  </em>Grace continued to stare, and folded her arms across her chest. By this point, they're just locked in an intense staring contest, and neither were going to back down. </p>
  <p>Grace knows. <em>Knows where Dani went. </em>And it made her anger from last night return. </p>
  <p>Still, the augment does... somehow understand now. Dani had lost <strong>so much, </strong>and to imagine how she must've felt when she lost the other version of her was too much to bear. It makes her heart swell painfully though, with love. She knows how much the Commander loves her, and the lengths she would go to protect her is immeasurable.  <em>Right now, it was a fucking turn-on. </em>Especially with how Dani was staring her down, and not moving. Stubbornly standing her ground. Dani's hair was starting to grow longer again, right now it's shoulder length and it was wavy. The state of disarray it was in right now made the Commander look even more breathtaking. Grace's lips twitched the slightest, because she caught the quick flick of Dani's eyes downwards before returning the eye contact. No doubt she can see the bulge in Grace's pants. </p>
  <p>"Get over here,"  Dani finally spoke, breaking the tense silence with the sharp order. Grace didn't move, and her lips nearly twitched again, finding satisfaction in the rough exhale she heard Dani release. Her cock throbbed, and strained painfully at the sight of the tongue being dragged along Dani's bottom lip. It was making her pants feel tighter.  <strong>"<em>Now.</em>"  </strong>The brunette hissed in her commanding tone, and this time, Grace does budge. Wordlessly, the blonde crossed the room with a few swift steps and moved around the desk to stand in between it and the petite Latina. She keeps telling she should be angry with Dani, and refuse her. But she can't help it. Her body's screaming for her touch, and her heart's pleading to love her tenderly. </p>
  <p>She knows Dani wants it gone. The weight of everything, and the misery slowly tormenting her from inside and out. She knows she can help with that. </p>
  <p>Grace's breath hitched slightly when a smaller hand slid under her tank-top, and resisted a shiver when nails dragged over the well-defined abs. Dani was still staring directly into blue eyes, watching intently for the littlest reactions, and got a bit ticked off again at how Grace resisted. Her hand kept sliding up, and grabbed onto a breast, roughly palming it and she almost grins when the blonde's facade cracked for a split second. Her free hand reached up to wrap around the back of Grace's neck, and pulled her head down into a heated, messy kiss. They were fighting for dominance with their tongues, and teeth harshly nipping down on lips. Dani's hand on the blonde's breast took the hardened nipple with two fingers and twisted it roughly. The sharp gasp, and quiet moan Grace released into her mouth made her wetter, and feeling a little more proud of herself in a somewhat smug way. </p>
  <p>Her hand on Grace's neck tightened, and she pulled the blonde back into another kiss. Forcing her tongue in, and swirling it around Grace's before she suckled on it. At the same time, her other hand slid down and grabbed onto the bulge with a squeeze. It wasn't what made Grace growl loudly, it's the delicious pain from Dani's teeth abruptly biting down on her bottom lip and pulled on it, before releasing it. Her length throbbed intensely when Dani slowly licked at her abused bottom lip, and when Dani squeezed her bulge again tighter.  The blonde was panting lightly when Dani's hands released her, and moved down to yank at her belt, undoing it and hastily doing down the button and fly with it. Grace moved her hands to grip on Dani's hips, but the Commander smacked her arms away. Brown eyes gave the one look that told Grace she's in charge right now, and smaller hands gripped on her hips instead, forcibly guiding her back to sit on the desk.  Grace silently obliged and sat, gripping on the edge of the desk and spread her legs a little. </p>
  <p>So fucking wet, Dani's underwear felt incredibly uncomfortable right now. But she wanted Grace in her mouth first. Licking her lips, Dani pulled onto the band of the boxer briefs and reached her other hand down, wrapping around the thick length to pull it out. The blonde grit her teeth, and clenched her jaw hard to hold in a moan and did her damnedest to not buck her hips. Dani used her boot-clad foot to reach back, and pull the chair closer so she could sit in it.  Grace was breathing heavily now, heartbeats roaring in her ears and her resistance was being challenged when her cock was taken in the Commander's welcoming mouth.</p>
  <p>"Fuck." She hissed under her breath, shutting her eyes and rolled her head back. Her self-control slowly crumbled away as Dani swallowed most of her length, deepthroating her and massaging her tongue against every vein at every opportunity. She couldn't help but thrust up when she felt Dani's warm hand grope and massage her balls. Her own large, calloused hands had a death-grip on the desk's edge. A groan of protest slipped out of Grace's mouth when Dani pulled her out of her mouth completely, and looked down just in time to catch one of the most fucking erotic sight. Dani's beautiful brown eyes were looking up at her, and her lips were pressing kisses along the sides of her length, before her tongue darted out to firmly lick at her balls. </p>
  <p>Her resistance disappeared, and she reached down to grab Dani's arm, pulling her up on her feet as she stood up. </p>
  <p>Dani didn't resist, nor stop her. Her centre was quivering with need, just at the thought of Grace filling her up and fucking her brains out. She stumbled when Grace moved them around till Dani's facing her desk, and the blonde behind her. She bit down on her own bottom lip hard as Grace pressed her entire front against her back. She could feel the rock-hard erection pressing against her backside, and panted lightly as she planted her hands on the desk's surface, firmly rocking back into Grace. She caught the faint gasp from Grace, and shivered when the blonde ground her hips into Dani's ass in return.  Breathing hard, Grace reached around to undo Dani's pants impatiently, then shoved them down halfway around the smooth tan thighs, and pushed her own pants along with her briefs down as well. She then planted a hand against the back of Dani's shoulder, pushing the brunette down face-first into the desk and grabbed herself with the other, positioning the head at the soaked folds. </p>
  <p>Fingers slowly curled onto Dani's top along the back of her shoulder as she eased herself inside, shuddering from the overwhelming sensation of slick walls clenching, and twitching around her length. Dani was breathing so hard, and gasping out, eyes rolling back into her head as she was being stretched out and stuffed. <em>She wanted more. </em>The pace Grace was going at was starting to drive her mad, and she roughly thrust her ass back into Grace's hips, forcing the rest of the length inside her hard. They both cried out in unison. With trembling breaths, the blonde kept still for a moment to let Dani accommodate her length and begun to slowly pull back out, then sliding back in. </p>
  <p>The Commander trembled and huffed, trying to push back into Grace again. But the blonde held her in place, her other hand gripping on Dani's hip. With a low growl rumbling in her chest, Dani balled one of her hands into a fist and slammed it down on the desk, "<em>¡Joder!  </em>I'm not made of glass! <strong>FUCK ME</strong><em>. </em>Make me forget my fucking name." </p>
  <p>Hearing Dani speak Spanish is arousing enough, but when the brunette spits out vulgarity in the said language and speaks in a such filthy manner to her, it stirs something within Grace. An animalistic feeling. Blue eyes darkened, and she panted hard as her length pulsated when Dani squeezed her walls around it tightly in emphasis. Her grip on Dani's hip tightened just enough there'd definitely be fingertip bruises there later on. Her other hand released Dani's top, and thread her fingers through the dark hair into a tight grip before pulling harshly. She's satisfied with the loud hitch of Dani's breath, and slid back out till only the head was inside her, before surging forward roughly. The sharp gasp, and grateful moan from the brunette spurred her on - prompting her to repeat the action, till she was aggressively pumping her hips. The feeling was so intoxicating that it seemed like every thrust was harder, and deeper than the last. </p>
  <p>The office was filled with sounds of ragged breathing, loud moaning and the scraping of the desk being moved across the floor from the momentum of Grace's thrusts. Dani was already coming so hard her legs shook, and her mind getting blown into pieces from bursts of blinding ecstasy as she clawed at the desk top. It was so perfect, just how the head of Grace's cock keeps slamming into her g-spot and the friction of her massive length against her swollen clit every time Grace slammed back inside. Grace, on the other hand, was struggling with holding her own orgasm back. The determination to pound the Commander senseless, and turn her into a trembling mess helped hold it at bay. It just felt so delicious, how Dani's walls would convulse and squeeze around her with each penetration. Watching Dani let herself go was better though. <em>Much, </em><strong>much </strong>better. Grace groaned loudly when Dani came for the second time within few more thrusts, but kept fucking right through it and violently working Dani towards her third orgasm. </p>
  <p>Dani was helplessly drifting in, and out endless waves of pure, unadulterated ecstasy. Losing control over her limbs, as they felt severely weakened from the first two orgasms. This is exactly what she wanted, and <strong>needed. </strong>To be freed from the dark thoughts, and the misery. Nothing else existed, but her and Grace. <em>Her Grace. </em>The one and only person she'd completely trust to let herself be unraveled like this. Gasping for air, and panting heavily, Dani tried to reach a hand back to grip onto Grace's hip but the blonde didn't let her. She released Dani's hair, and hip to grab onto her arms, pulling them back as she pounded ruthlessly into her. </p>
  <p>The third orgasm was far more intense, just enough for Dani to end up creaming all over her cock and Grace hungrily watched as the petite Latina convulsed helplessly, savouring the hoarse scream that came. Deciding that Dani needs a moment to gather herself again, and breathe, she slowed down and eased herself out of her completely. The brunette whimpered, and moaned as she laid slumped over the desk, shaking still with the aftershocks. Her mind was still spinning, before it slowly came back down to Earth and she became aware of Grace leaning over her, pressing soft kisses along the side of her sweaty face. She was breathing hard still when she managed to push herself up with her hands, despite how they wobbled and threatened to buckle. Her breath hitched when she felt the rock-hard cock, covered with her slickness prodding against the back of her thigh.</p>
  <p>"Grace," she said hoarsely as she turned to face the blonde and leaned back against the desk for support. Her chest was still heaving, just as much Grace's was. She's already getting turned on all over again, by the intensity in the blue eyes and the sight of her exposed cock standing upright. Dani licked her lips and swallowed hard. "Take my boots and pants off."  Grace gladly obliged without a word, quickly doing away with the laces of Dani's boots and pulling them off. The Commander's pants came off next, Grace was pulling them hastily and tossed them down to the floor. The sight of Dani in this state fueled her hunger, and she intended to pick the brunette up to lay her on the desk. But Dani beat her to it, pushing at Grace's chest and urging her to sit in the chair. The blonde decided to let her love have her way this time, and dropped down in the chair.</p>
  <p>Dani threaded a hand through the damp, messy blonde locks as she straddled her hips and grabbed the very stiff length with her other hand. Grace swallowed hard, gazing deeply into Dani's warm brown eyes as the brunette positioned herself over her. As soon Dani let her slip inside, she roughly slammed down, and took the entire length inside right to the hilt. Grace let out a loud grunt, and moaned, instinctively rocking her hips up. Instead of pulling and pushing down onto the throbbing length, Dani kept it inside her deeply and begun to grind back and forth firmly - breathing hard from the friction of her clit against Grace's pelvis. </p>
  <p>Unable to resist, Grace laid her hands on Dani again, slipping them underneath the Commander's top and stroked the curves of her sides. She lifted the shirt up along the way, and revealed Dani's perfect breasts and the hard nipples to her hungry mouth. She heard Dani make a soft noise in reaction to the feeling of Grace's hot mouth wrapping around her nipples, sucking and biting softly. She felt the grinding motion slow down, but then was caught off guard by a hand wrapping around her throat and shoving her back. She breathed out roughly at the sight of the darkened brown eyes, and the determined glint in them. Dani's lips curled into a satisfied smirk when she felt Grace swallow hard and tightened her hand around her throat. But not too tight. Grace figured that Dani must've gotten close to coming again when her mouth was on her breasts, and felt her heart swell again at the thought of Dani wanting to come WITH her. </p>
  <p>Dani released her throat, and slid her hand to the back of Grace's neck, gripping tight as she started up the grinding again. Vigorously.  <em>'Oh god,'  </em>Grace mentally moaned, her mind taking it's slow descend into delirium and grabbed onto Dani's hips; helping her Commander along. Dani's pace gradually intensified, putting every ounce of her strength into the rough riding, while fighting off her fourth orgasm. <em>She was determined to bring Grace over the edge first.   </em>She leaned in to claim Grace's mouth into a hungry kiss, savouring the taste of salt and a hint of something sweet.  The brunette was getting dangerously close to her climax. She broke the kiss to latch her mouth onto the curve of Grace's neck.  She knows that Grace's neck was very sensitive, using it to her advantage by kissing, licking and sucking along the length. She worked her mouth up towards the pulse point, and bit down before sucking fervently. </p>
  <p>It was more than enough for Grace. The blonde let out a guttural sound, slamming her hips up into Dani's roughly and let herself go, coming hard inside her Commander. The combined sensations of her clit rubbing furiously against Grace's pelvis, the tightening of the large, calloused hands on her hips and being filled with her lover's seed blew her right over the edge. Dani's arms wound around Grace's head, hugging it into her chest and she shuddered violently along with Grace. The blonde moved her arms around Dani's torso and held her tight, a hand tangling in the dark hair. She was still moaning as she slowly gave a few shallow pumps of her hips till she was spent, and slumped in the chair, still holding her Commander close against her. Their hearts could be felt by each other, pounding hard against their chests. </p>
  <p>As they slowly came down from their high together, Dani was whispering loving endearments in Spanish against the side of Grace's face and peppered soft kisses along it. Grace was still trembling, but happily basked in the afterglow and smiled against Dani's collarbone. Grace didn't say anything, because she knows that Dani knows why she was angry, and that she'd always forgive her Commander no matter what. She just kept quiet as she stood up, certain enough her legs regained their strength. She held Dani tight against her, and took them into the bathroom for a hot shower together before a well-deserved nap. </p>
  <p><em>"Te quiero, </em>Dani. We'll destroy the TDC together tomorrow. I'm not going anywhere."  The blonde whispered against the top of Dani's head as they laid in bed after shower, and smiled when she felt the Latina curl into her, mumbling tiredly into Grace's chest. Dani was going to be sore later, but so worth it. </p>
  <p>
    <em>Dani finally felt free as if the weight of a broken world was lifted off her, no longer hanging on a thread. She had swung over to the other side of the pit, and into the safety of Grace's arms. No longer felt the cold, and empty red eyes watching her. She was in the warmth of home again. She's confident now, that they're going to win the war, and they'll see a new beginning for humanity soon. Sarah Connor will be fucking proud of her. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>FIN. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>